Clairvoyant
by for you to figure out
Summary: "Say it, Ally!" He nearly yells but manages to keep a steady voice. "I hate you." She starts and his stomach falls through his feet. But then he hears a small sob. "But you're right. Please come home." She whimpers and he feels like something is physically pulling his heart from his chest. "I will. Okay? I will. Just make it through the rest of tonight." One-shot.


_**A/N: This is super short and super weird but I was feeling this song and this type of relationship and kind of just wrote some crap… yeah I'm obviously not the best writer please ignore my rambling. Shout out to RJ for being a pal and pushing me through most of this. I'm not sure if I'm going to actually finish the other two fanfics I'm working on but I'll try just for you okay? I love you man. Sorry if there's mistakes I wrote this entirely on my phone okay I'm going to shut up now goodbye. **_

They've grown up. They're not dating, no, they're still not ready for that but they live together. They're best friends... except they kiss occasionally and when someone asks if they're single they say no. It's easier not to label something that still makes them so irrationally scared. It's like an agreement.

And she's slowly starting to back out. He can feel it and he's scared. Things are okay. It's still good sometimes but it's not enough. She wants it to be like when they were kids; good all the time.

"Hey." She says into the phone and he frowns at the way her voice sounds.

"Hi." He murmurs and it's silent.

"I- I miss you." She offers in a voice that sounds a bit like a question.

"I miss you too." He tells her firmly and she nods to herself biting her lip when the timer goes off.

"Five minutes already?" He sighs and she just murmurs a confirmation.

"Goodbye Austin."

"Until next time Ally."

She flops onto their, well his, bed. She has a bed too but she always ends up crawling into his eventually whether he's in it or not.

She can feel herself cracking. She feels like she's fifteen with all the fear running through her bones. It doesn't make sense to her why it hurts so much. They use a timer and keep their conversations to five minutes, twice a day. It hurts too much otherwise.

She feels a weight in her chest and she knows it's the heavy feeling of loving him too much. She doesn't want too. She'll also never admit it because she's terrified of change and everything that comes afterwards. The weight is crushing her though and she doesn't know how much she can take before Austin breaks her completely and unintentionally in half.

Picking up her phone she makes a decision, throwing most of her closet into a backpack and a duffel bag. Taking what's important she dials his number and sits, for one last time, on his bed looking out the window over the city.

"Hello?"

The city lights illuminate her trembling lip and she takes a deep breath.

"I can't do this anymore." She whispers and he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw.

"Ally-"

"No. Austin, I'm done."

"No, you're not done. Why are you doing this?" He asks squinting at the crowd of people waiting for him.

"You're never here. I'm lonely and I'm tired and I'm lost. I need to go. I need to figure this out." She tells him and he feels angry, so angry.

"This isn't my fault stop painting me to be the bad guy. You're not lost, Ally. You're scared." He tells her harshly and she flinches.

"That's not the point, Austin." She sighs and he laughs bitterly.

"Isn't it though? You're running. You're running from me and you're running from yourself. Well good luck Ally because no matter what you do, you can't escape your own life. No matter where you are in this world, Ally, you're always going to miss me. Because whether you want to admit it or not I know you love me. I know that you do and if you don't then I want you to tell me right now that you hate me and you don't want me to come home tomorrow."

She's silent and he's frustrated.

"Say it, Ally!" He nearly yells but manages to keep a steady voice.

"I hate you." She starts and his stomach falls through his feet. But then he hears a small sob.

"But you're right. Please come home." She whimpers and he feels like something is physically pulling his heart from his chest.

"I will. Okay? I will. Just make it through the rest of tonight. Close your eyes." He tells her and she does. "Lay back on the bed." She follows his instructions and takes two deeps breaths snuggling into the covers. "I'll be there the next time you open your eyes." He whispers and she feels tears sliding down into her hair and she shakily breathes in and out until she falls asleep.

When she wakes up it's still dark. The bed feels heavy and she feels him pulls her into his chest. Refusing to turn around she stares up at the stars, through the big window that takes up the whole entire wall, and tries to make a picture.

"I thought you liked cloud watching not star gazing." He murmurs and she smiles wistfully.

"Whatever helps me forget about you." She tells him and she feels his grip tighten.

"I'm sorry I left. Or tried to at least." She whispers and he snuggles his nose into her collarbone.

"It's alright."

"I don't hate you." She continues lacing her fingers through one of his.

"I know."

"I love you." She says and he nods.

"I know that too."

She turns around, in his arms, to face him and they just stare at each other for a few minutes.

"I love you so much." She squints and just looks, really looks, at him for the first time.

"We'll figure it out." He tells her and she nods. "We can't just be whatever anymore. I want to love you whenever I want, however I want, as much as I want."

"I want that too." She laughs through her tears. "I want you."

"You've got me. I'm here." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I'll always be here."


End file.
